The Obligatory Ball
by Crazy Cookies
Summary: After the big victory both have done on the island, they had to be there: the Mayor of Harmonica Town and the island's heroine. Oneshot. Rated T just to be safe. Angela/Gill


"The Obligatory Ball"

_The island is falling. No one can understand why. They tried their best to do all things to let the island recover from the disaster that happened decades ago. A rumor has been passed from generation to generation that the Harvest Goddess will pick a human girl to save the island and prove herself worthy to the Harvest King. The people only hoped that the time has come that she already made a choice._

_And that choice has been made... _

_A short girl with a brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes climbed down the boat, twirling around as the sea breeze welcomed her. An amusement view, one would say. This girl is loved by every single villager on the island. One, especially the old villagers, would doubt that she is the Chosen One. The one that would save the island. But no one ever dare assume and expect too much._

_Until..._

_The girl was seen talking all by herself while staring at the air. Some thought that she has problems but others thought that she was crazy. She's not either one of those. In fact, she had the key to save the island!_

_One day, everything went in a flash..._

_The girl can be seen climbing the mountains, doing adventurous activities and breath taking tactics. She handled everything so well. One by one, a chime from the bell could be heard. And one by one, the elements are restored to it's own place. And by that, everyone proved that she is the Chosen One and with their help, she proved herself worthy in front of the Harvest King._

_Until one night..._

_Tonight is the awaited event of all the villagers. The Victory Ball. Many asked why the ball was called a victorious one. Mayor Hamilton simply answered that they won the fight for survival, not for war. The girl, Angela, was the special guest. It was her night. The night of all nights. She was seated at Hamilton's left, waiting for the ceremony to start until a young man with platinum blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes came in. _

_"My son! Welcome back!" Hamilton cried, hugging his son. The boy just squeezed the old man's shoulder._

_"Thank you for welcoming me, father." he said coolly, his eyes scanning the room._

_"It was nothing, Gilligan!" his father said cheerfully._

_"It's Gill. Not Gilligan," Gill drawled, locking eyes with Angela. "Tell me, father, who is that girl sitting at your left?" _

_"That's Angela. She's the one who save the island. Incredible, right?"_

_"Quite."_

_Soon as they reached the top, Gill presented himself in front of Angela and held out his hand. "I'm Gill. Gill Hamilton. One and only son of Mayor Hamilton. What's your name?"_

_Angela smiled and shook his hand. "Angela. My name's Angela Wilson. Pleasure to meet you, Gill."_

_"Pleasure is also mine, Miss Wilson."_

* * *

That had been one year ago. It was now the second Victory Ball. Everyone learned how to pay respect to all of the Harvest Goddess' creations and everything went back to normal.

Unfortunately, some things were still difficult for Angela. She was still being bugged by Luke. She loved him; really, she did. Just not in that way. He didn't understand her as much as she needed him to. He didn't understand her fear of failure, he didn't understand her love of discovering new things, and he certainly didn't understand why she wasn't on carpentry.

Most of their friends seemed to think that they were a perfect match, which drove Angela mad. She hoped that the more she turned Luke down, the sooner he'd find his soul-mate, and stop annoying her.

_'Bless him.' _she thought.

"You look beautiful, Angel. As always," Chase said, and he hugged her. She stepped back and smoothed her sunny yellow dress. She saw Luke approaching, and tried not to tense. He still didn't have a date - for that matter, neither did she.

"Hi, Angela," he said, leaning forward for a kiss. She let his lips touch her cheek, and blushed. But she wasn't blushing because of that. She was blushing because she had seen Gill Hamilton in the distance, looking at them.

"How have you both been?" she asked. "New projects going well?"

"Fine," Luke said. "Why wouldn't it?"

"Well, if either of you answered my letters, I wouldn't have to wait until we see each other to ask, would I?" she asked, eyeing them sharply. They had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Well, you've been busy with farming," Chase said, scuffing the floor with his shoe. "We didn't want to, uh, waste your time with boring details..."

"Boring? It's full of awesomeness!" Luke said. "You really should have joined, Angela."

"I don't write for my amusement," Angela said, frowning at them. "I write because - wonder of wonders - I actually want to know how things are going through. I suppose I should be grateful that you don't want me to sign your papers for you. Maybe I should just write your letters for you? I'm used to your writing style by now, since it's so similar to my own."

Both looked shock, and glanced at each other.

"Calm down, Angel." Luke said, placing a hand on her arm. She shook it away.

"Stop that, Luke."

"Angela?"

She turned around, surprised. "Takeru!" She laughed, and threw her arms around her shoulders. "Hello! You didn't tell me that you'd be here."

"I decided to surprise you, my cousin," he said. "My English is improving, yes?"

"Very much," she said, linking her arm in his. "You can say everything in English fluently. Before, it was only Japanese!"

He chuckled, tilted his head a bit and shrugged. "I practiced."

"Now," Angela said, turning to her two best friends. "At least _Takeru _took the trouble to reply to my letters." She scowled when Luke rolled his eyes, but at least Chase took the trouble to shake Takeru's hand.

"Would you like to dance, Angela?" he asked. She nodded, and allowed her cousin to lead her onto the dance floor. They joined the other couples waltzing around the room, chatting and laughing for the few minutes they had.

"So, you didn't bring anyone?" Angela asked.

"Well, I invited a girl from home, but she won't be here for a little while. Why?"

"Luke's driving me mad." she confessed.

"She is bringing her sister," he said. "Perhaps..."

"Maybe!" Angela said, brightening. "Oh, that would make my evening... In fact, it would make my life. So much easier." she added, seeing Gill again, this time out of the corner of her eye. "Want to get a drink while we wait?"

"That would be nice."

Later, Takeru spotted his date by the door, and took Angela to introduce her. Hikari was a beautiful brunette, with short dark hair and big blue eyes. Her younger sister had a lighter and longer hair, and lighter blue eyes, but was equally as pretty. They were both wearing smart dresses, and Angela hoped that Cherushi would distract Luke enough for the evening, and maybe even after that.

"I could show you around, if you like." Angela offered. Cherushi glanced at Hikari, who nodded. She smiled, and followed Angela.

Luke had grown tired of watching Angela with Takeru, and was sitting at a table with his back turned to the dance floor. Chase was busy with Maya, so it was clear from his slump that Luke was sulking. Angela cleared her throat, and his chair nearly fell over as he stood and turned around. His jaw dropped when he saw Cherushi.

_'Yes!' _Angela shouted internally.

"Luke, this is Cherushi Fujioka, the younger sister of Takeru's girlfriend. Cherushi, this is one of my best friends - and a carpenter - Luke Stevenson."

"Hello," Luke said. He was blushing like mad. Cherushi smiled brightly.

"How do you do?" she asked slowly. "I am very glad to be in your island. Takeru has told Hikari much of it. My English is not very good."

"It's awesome," Luke said, looking half-dazed. Hermione crept away, and smiled when she saw them go onto the dance floor. Not looking where she was going, she bumped into someone.

"I'm so sor... oh! Hello, Mr. Hamilton. I mean, Mayor."

"Miss Wilson," he said, bowing over her hand. "How are you this evening?"

"Fine. I was just thinking about you... You know, about what happened a year ago." she said hurriedly, reddening again.

"I was, too. I never really thanked you for your actions. Goddess, let alone to get to know you more!"

Angela laughed softly. "But you sent me flowers and a card. You also sent me a birthday card and birthday present, things at Christmas, and even acknowledged the success I've done on my farm. You remembered all of these things better than Chase and Luke did. Both need to be reminded by someone else."

"You save our lives. My life," he said. "The only way to repay that is to save yours."

"I hope that no such situation arise."

"So do I."

They stood in awkward silence until the end of the music. Angela was preoccupied by the thoughts of her crush on this man. It was more than a crush, truth to be told. For a year, she had been unable to go a day without thinking about him. She had nightmares of the island's sinking, and ones where she didn't save him from death in time. Her fear of failure had always remained; but instead of dreaming about the island (something she had been doing ever since it ended), her nights were only filled with one man.

"Dance with me?"

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the question. Gill was looking at her seriously, holding out a hand. Dumbfounded, Angela nodded and placed her small hand in his. She suppressed a gasp at the spark she was positive she felt.

Another, slower waltz started. He placed one hand gently on her waist, and held her hand in his other. She placed her free hand on his shoulder. Usually she was unsure about her dancing, not being particularly sporting, nor particularly musical. She prayed to the Harvest Goddess and to the Harvest King to prevent her from tripping over like an idiot.

"Relax," he said, and the music began. Angela's heart pounded crazily as they moved around the floor. Could he hear it? Of course he could. They could have heard it all across the island. Villagers are probably trying to work out what it was right now.

"I'm… not a confident dancer," she said. Oh gods! Was that a tremor in her voice?

"Neither am I."

"Oh." She looked confused. "But you're doing fine."

"You said 'confident', not 'competent'. It's been a long time. I restricted myself from dancing since the island's condition got worse."

"Well, you're very good at it," she said.

"Thank you," he murmured. She smiled, and watched the room spinning by as they danced.

* * *

_She stood in front of the mirror, observing her pretty dress. She smiled, satisfied. Her reflection seemed to mock her with a silly smile that was not her own. Her reflection continued to mock her with that smile, and Angela was absolutely floored, and nearly fainted when she saw what was in the reflection._

_She was standing there beside a taller man with platinum blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. They were holding hands, and her head was resting against his shoulder. She was looking slightly bigger than usual, but this question was cleared up when Gill placed his hand on her stomach, and then smiled. She noticed that they were wearing matching rings, and swallowed. Her throat hurts._

_They were married, and she was expecting their child. Their first child._

_She gasped for air as she woke up. She sat up and looked around. "Just a dream. A silly dream," she assured herself. Once satisfied, she laid back again and hugged her pillow. "A dream that is too impossible to happen."_

* * *

"You can talk if it makes you comfortable," he said.

"Please forgive me. I was thinking."

"Of whom?"

"Whom?"

"You look happy, and then sort of... sad and resigned. If it wasn't about someone, then what was it about?"

"Oh. I was, uh, thinking about Mayor Hamilton, your father, when we were having a Village tour. Looking for a possible part-time work."

"I see," They were nearing the end of the dance, but Angela could have gone on forever. "Where have you decided to work before? I haven't been quite updated for some time."

"I haven't. Not yet, though."

"I owe you my life. Villagers owe you their life. Wherever you desire to go, just tell me. I can make it happen."

"It's fine. I rejected all the possible part-time works they offered. It's too much. They said that they would add some more amount than the normal amount they give to their staffs."

"I insist, Miss Wilson."

"I'll think about it," she said. "It's very kind of you, Mayor."

"Miss Wilson, I reiterate: you saved my life. I'd do anything for you."

Angela gazed up at him. '_If only you would. But I can't take advantage of your offer.' __  
_

"I've been thinking. The truth is, the Harvest Goddess left something for me to accomplish. There was so much more to be done for her and for the Harvest King. Who knows what might happen?" She laughed. "It's not that easy being the island's protector. She said I could be a big help."

"You have a point. You're a wonderful person," he said. The humor left her face. "Always thinking of others. I heard you reprimanding your friends before," he added, apparently changing the subject. "Sounds like they deserve it."

"Maybe." Just then the music stopped, and they almost ran into another couple. They joined the others in applauding the musicians.

"Would you like to sit down?"

"Yes, please." she said. The longer she stayed by him, the closer her knees would give away at any moment. It was a bit frustrating when the Mayor led her all the way to a table in a dimly-lit corner. He held out a chair for her, and she sank into it gratefully. He sat opposite from her, and continued to look at her. Someone quickly came over with a champagne. Both waved it away simultaneously, and then laughed when they realized what they'd done.

"It all tastes like vinegar to me," he said. She bit her lip, and nodded.

"I know. I tried it once, thinking that the island's champagne might be different from the city's champagne. But it isn't. In fact, it's worse."

Gill made a face. "I don't see the appeal."

She giggled. "Neither do I."

"Maybe I should make a policy about it," he said, half-smiling. She had to cover her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Oh, I'd love to see that," she said, her eyes sparkling. Gill cracked a real smile, and her heart leapt.

"Then, I'll keep that in mind." he said.

"Hey, Angela," Chase said, walking up to them. "Hello, Mayor Gilligan."

"Brown. It's Gill, not Gilligan," he said, scowling as Chase rolled his eyes. "Doing well, I hear."

"Yes, Mayor _Gill_. I hope so."

"Miss Baker all right?"

Chase smirked. "She's going to marry me."

Angela uncharacteristically squealed, and leaped up. She wrapped him in a huge hug, and looked around for Maya.

"Where is she?" she asked, then she saw her friend. "Congratulations, Chase." She looked at the Mayor. "Uh... I'll be back soon?"

He chuckled. "Take your time, Miss Wilson. Congratulations, Brown."

"Thank you, Mayor. We'll send you an invitation as soon as everything's finalized. But we're making the announcement tonight, if that's okay."

"Go right ahead."

Angela quickly kissed Chase's cheek and then hurried over to Maya. She didn't like to leave Gill - not when they were getting on so well - but her friends' happiness was more important.

When Angela returned to the table later, she found Trent, Claire and Alex were there. Thinking that she had the wrong place, she checked out the other corners, only to find that they were either empty or occupied by people decidedly _not _the Mayor of Harmonica Town. Her heart sank, and she sighed. She couldn't see him anywhere else.

_'Probably got called away for some paperwork thing.' _she thought. She looked around, and suddenly didn't feel like dancing anymore. Besides, any conversation for the rest of the evening would be all about Chase Brown's engagement, especially since both of them are the best of friends. Men - and boys - thought that just because she was plain,she would fall into their arms with gratitude. Then, they could boast that they had been with _the _Angela Wilson.

It was maddening.

She did her best to leave the room, even though she kept getting invitations to dance. They were either strangers or people who never gave her the time of the day before she became so famous. Needless to say, she brushed them all off, and was finally able to breathe once she reached the corridor outside. She peeked back around into the room, watching with some little jealousy at all the happy couples. Luke and Cherushi looked like they were on the way to something good, Chase and Maya were swirling around, Trent and Claire were dancing, Takeru and Hikari were together. She sighed, and turned around.

Yet again, she bumped into someone. She blushed when she saw that it was the same person.

"We should stop meeting like this, Angela," Gill said, steadying her."You were leaving so soon?"

"Well, there will only be one topic of conversation now, and I'll be bombarded with questions about Chase and Maya, being one of their close friends. To them, it's an intriguing news but not for me. It's obvious how they really love each other. Anyways, that's the problem with going stag. No date to rescue me."

"That would be the perfect cue," he said, holding out his hand. "I'll repay the favor. Not the same thing, of course, but..."

"No! No, it's fine. I can't take up your whole evening, Mayor."

""But you can take up the best part," She stared at him, and he dropped his hand. "Too forward?"

"You used my name before. I only just realized."

"Well, formality seems ridiculous," he said. "You should start calling me 'Gill'."

"I take up too much of your time with my correspondence as it is," she said. "I'm surprised that you even write back."

"It's flattering to have a pretty lady writing to me," he said, half-smiling. She looked at the floor. "Sorry. Was I too forward again?"

"No."

"It's just that... Well, I'm probably reading too much into your letters, but do you.." He stopped, and shook his head. "I know I'll regret asking this, but do you have any feelings for me?"

Her eyes widened. _'He knew.' _she thought, panicking. _'He knew. It's going to happen.__ My fears of failure. He knew.' _

"I'm... I'm sorry, Mayor. I shouldn't have."

"No, you're right," he said, holding up a hand. "Forget I mentioned it." Angela looked at the floor again.

"Do you want me to stop writing to you?" she asked quietly.

"Goddess, no! Don't let my foolishness stop you. They are the highlights of my week." She looked up, chewing at her bottom lip. "Oh. I probably shouldn't have said. But... Maybe I should just tell you anyway. Get it out in the open."

"You guessed. I should have known better."

He looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I never should have started writing to you. I mean, you're the future Mayor before; of course you'd figure it out. Even Luke would have figured it out. Well," she smiled bitterly. "Perhaps that's stretching the imagination."

"Figured out _what_?"

Now, it was Angela's turn to looked confused. "That... That I'm in love with you." His mouth fell open and he gaped at her. "Isn't that... Isn't that what we were talking a... Oh, Goddess," She hid her face in her hands. "I got completely the wrong end of the stick," She shook her head, mortified. "I'm sorry, Ma..."

She found herself pushed up against the wall, hands held either side of her head, and Gill's face extraordinarily close.

"...yor," she finished weakly.

"Call me Gill," he said, and then crushed his lips to hers.

It took Angela's breath away. He was kissing her! Gill Hamilton - the man she loved - was _kissing _her! He pressed his body against hers, and she felt wonderfully warm and protected. There was only one wrong thing. She pushed at his hands, trying to get him to let go so she could hold him, too. To her dismay, he moved back as they fell to his sides.

"Don't stop." she whispered, and she pulled his head down to meet hers. For a moment, he didn't respond. But then his arms were around his waist, and they were kissing furiously. Sometimes, their noses bumped, and Angela was aware of her inexperience in the kissing department. But after several minutes, they parted, giving themselves time to breathe.

"I've been wanting that longer than I care to admit," Gill said, staring at her.

"So have I. But... What were you talking about earlier?"

"I hoped that you were writing to me because you cared for me. I wanted you to like me, at the very least. I... I never expected you to return my feelings." He looked at the floor, smiling softly. Angela took a step forward, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Gill...?"

"I love you, Angela."

"How long?"

"I don't know. When I met you, and saw what a good friend you were to those you loved, I... I wanted something like that. I've seen the way you greet people. Takeru Meji, for example. I thought it would be nice if someone would greet me like that. Then that someone just became you. And then... I thought I'd died, and would never see you again. I was praying when the island's condition got worse and I'm trying my best to help the island just to impress you," He took her hands in his, stroking them with his thumbs. "Then, I was given a chance to love you, and I took it. To know that..."

"I love you."

"It makes everything seem worthwhile," He kissed her on the cheek. "Even if we're on two different lives."

"We're not on two different lives. You just can't admit that you're getting old. Don't worry. Age is just a number."

He smirked and stroked her hair. "Easy for you to say."

"Didn't hear Owen sulking at the corner when I save the island? He told me that I'm a heart-breaker before. Let them say what they want to say about me. Just... Love me, Gill."

"I do. I will."

Then, he leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

**Hey guys! Just taking a break! Sorry for the OOCness of Angela and Gill. Es tut mir leid! Pardon me! Let's just say that both of them are in their mid twenties but Gill's a year older than Angela. Imagine them a bit mature. Just PM me if you can't understand the story or if there are errors. I'm really sorry! :} Note: Chelsea as in Chelsea in HM: Island of Happiness.  
**

**Oh, I almost forgot:**

**Cherushi - Chelsea**

**Hikari - Molly**

**Takeru - Kevin**

**The Couples in this story:**

**GillxAngela, ChelseaxLuke, TrentxClaire, MollyxKevin...**

**First time I did this: I do not own Harvest Moon. Natsume does. Thank you.**

**Have fun! And please review.**


End file.
